Protesting hearts
by That-girl-from-outer-space6
Summary: Revamp of I need to protect you not love you. May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf and White are sent to Lilycove power academy to protect Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary and N. They weren't supposed to get too close to the boys but they did and it will take all there efforts to focus on the misson, but tell me how long do you think that they can ignore their protesting hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me That-girl-from-outer-space6 with my revamp of I need to protect you not love you if my followers from intpynly than you will know most of this but there will be minor tweaks and changes here and there, I'm not spoiling anything though well I hope those newer and older readers of my last story enjoy this revamp. Oh and recap of who has which powers**

**Drew:plants**

**May:fire**

**Misty:water**

**Ash:air**

**Dawn:shadows**

**Paul:rocks**

**Leaf:plants **

**Gary:lightning **

**White: physic**

**N: thunder and well we all know the other one**

Chapter 1: The Assignment

Mays P.O.V

I watched as Misty and Leaf spar, Misty might have been more skilled in hand to hand combat but Leaf was witty so they were equally matched, matching each other blow for blow. As the two continued to try to catch the other off guard Dawn walked over too me.

"Hey May ready to practice fighting with our powers!" She chirped in her usual Dawn-like nature.

"Yeah sure." I answered. We walked over to where a group of mats were layered out on the floor, I crouched into a battle stance a single flame lighting on my finger tip to show I was ready. Dawn attacked with wave of darkness hurtling towards me, I easily dodged it and sent a few fireballs her way. Dawn did a flip to avoid getting burnt and then created a energy ball of shadows and sent it racing towards. I calmly stood and watched the ball of darkness be about a arms length away when I lit my hand on fire and connecting it to the ball. It swirled in my hand as it slowly turned into a massive fireball which went crashing into dawn. Dawn was thrown against the wall because of the impact of the blast. I walked over to Dawn and offered her my hand, which she groggily took looking down-hearted.

"Hard luck dawn." Misty told her having beating Leaf in their sparing match.

"Yeah everyone knows Mays a prodigy at controlling her powers and hand to hand combat." Leaf chipped in. Dawn perked up immediately.

"Yeah besides we all know May only has trouble with beating me." White said playfully, from where she had entered the room from the door that led outside. Whilst the others were training, White had been given Zekrom his daily flight besides White's skills practically rivalled mine and could probably match them if...she trained harder bit whites love for pokemon came before anything including training although only I knew that White was the former champion and hero of unova just like white knew I was in a prophecy the others just thought that white trained with her pokemon, heck not even Norman knew the two girls secrets.

"Girls please report to my office immediately!" Normans voice rang through the speakers a hint of urgency in his voice. Even though we were all adopted with Norman being our adoptive father and boss, he's the best parent we could ask for.

"Wonder what the old man wants this time?" White joked.

"Last one there's a slowpoke." Leaf exclaimed her rare childish side making an appearance as she pelted down the halls us following and laughing. However once we reached Normans office we composed ourselves before Misty knocked on the door.

"Come in girls." Norman told them briskly. We entered and quickly sat down on the four chairs opposite of him. We all waited a little on edge, nothing made Norman sound urgent unless it was some world apocalypse thing.

"Now girls your mission is to protect five boys from the clutches of team aqua and magma, like you these boys have rare and extraordinary powers but...they are also part of a prophecy." Nor,an explained.

"Let me guess these boys powers unlock some weird legendary pokemon." Leaf asked a hint of boredness in her tone.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that these boys are the keys to having the power to summon any legendary pokemon you want from any region." I was struck with a wave of nausea these boys couldn't be in my...

"How are they keys?" Misty asked.

"It's simple they have to drain someone who is simply known as the gateway." Norman answered. My blood ran cold, so they were the ones.

"And I'm sure you'll all remember to follow the rules" Norman added.

"Wow it's that bad you have to remind of something we know by heart" White said bluntly her out spoke-ness made yet another appearance.

"Yes it is" was his reply.

Norman tossed five files at us, instinctively we each caught one. "Dismissed." Norman said briskly. We walked away to our room and opened the files. Each file showed five boys I flicked through each quickly, only stopping to read the fifth boys profile.

Name: Drew Hayden

Age: 16

Power: earth and plants

Rank: Rayquaza green

Pokemon: roserade, absol. Masquerain, flygon and butterfree

Personality: very cocky and arrogant and takes great pride in his pokemon and abilities as a co-ordinator has a big ego

He is normally surrounded by fangirls and hangs out with Gary, Paul, Ash or N

I looked at his picture for a moment, something about him seemed familiar but I couldn't remember."Great a cocky arrogant jerk with a big ego well that's just perfect." I huffed. I peered in at Whites file.

Name: N Harmonia

Rank: Rayquaza green

Power: thunder and has the ability to talk to pokemon.

Pokemon: zorua, darmanitan, joltik and reshiram

Personality: calm and collected is a trainer but is reluctant to see pokemon hurt, hates people who abuse their Pokemon and will fight for abused pokemons freedom, has many admirers and fangirls but doesn't really pay attention preferring to hang out with his friends Gary, Ash, Paul and Drew.

I was in shock white knew who this was and had only told me about him but I couldn't but ask.

"White isn't that-" I asked quietly before white interrupted me.

"Looks like I got a guy who is quiet and isn't open about his feelings..." She said hastily flashing me look that proved my assumptions to be correct. Misty decided to read hers out loud.

Name: Ash ketchum

Rank: Rayquaza green

Power: air

Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, bayleaf and snivy

Personality: is very trusting and loves pokemon dearly, can be dense at times is adored by many girls and is the top battler at school his grades are not known to be the best.

Hangs out with Drew,Paul, Gary and N.

"Oh joy a dense idiot" she added sarcastically.

"Hmm let's see." Dawn said as she began to read.

Name: Paul shinji

Rank: Rayquaza green

Pokemon: torterra, drapion, electiver, frosslass

Power: rocks

Personality: very closed off never shows emotion unless it's anger trains his pokemon harshly commonly seen with ash, drew, Gary and n

"I have to protect and ice-cube!" Dawn yelled. Leaf ignoring dawn began to read hers.

Name: Gary oak

Rank: Rayquaza green

Pokemon: electivire , umbreon, blastoise and rapidash

Power: lightning

Personality: is a playboy has a new girl every day is a hopeless flirt and loves the attention he gets from fangirls always seen with ash, Paul, drew and n

"A playboy! Playboy!" Leaf screamed. White and I crept away whilst dawn and misty comforted leaf well when I say comfort I mean calm.

"White won't he recognise you when we get there." I hissed quietly. So that no one passing by could here us in the secluded hallway.

"Yes he will and I won't hide from him even if he turns me away." She told me determinedly. I nodded in respect. "May you know you and I have to keep a closer eye on drew and n right" White began.

"What if the girls get suspicious" I finished for her. "No need we have to keep it a secret though what arceus says goes even zekrom or you-know-who could oppose him and their legendaries." I whispered. She nodded agreeing with me. Something clicked about my prophecy it wasn't just mine it was hers too how could I have overlooked that part. "White I've just realised the lightning hero in my prophecy means you it's not my prophecy it's ours." I whisper-yelled in realisation. White nodded in regret and realisation we'd read it so many times together and we'd always been stumped on that part it was quite obvious now that you think about it.

"May, white come on we have to pack." Dawns voice echoed through the speakers happily.

"Off to school" white muttered

"Let's hope we don't endanger to many lives" I whispered to myself.

**Soooo what did you think yay dawns not dead this time and what do you think of my extra characters and plot let me know in a review and if any of my old fans are reading this have I improved?**?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's chapter 2 I hope you like the changes I made and would like to tell you that this plot going to progress slower than the original plot and what do you think of me adding the additional pairing of ferriswheelshipping sorry it wasn't in the original plan but I've been hooked on a ferriswheelshipping stories for awhile and thought and found a way to add it into the story anyways hope you like the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: not your typical meeting**

White's P.O.V

I moved restlessly in my seat in Normans private jet, see the truth is I still remember my mother because well...she's not dead like the other girls parents and siblings, my mother is safe and sound in our cosy home in Nuvema Town grieving me. Only may knows this but I faked my death so that I could help Norman out on his request besides I talked to Zekrom about it and he gave me his opinion and I listened to it. Zekrom told me it was for the best if I helped Norman and faked my death that would mean that Nuvema town along with Prof. Juniper, Mom, Bianca and Cheren would be safe from anyone who felt threatened by me so I agreed to Normans offer.

"White, White you okay there you've been twisting and turned and spaced out." Leaf asked me concern evident in her voice. I shook my head of thoughts of my past.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit worried I suppose" I told her.

"Why." Dawn asked entering the conversation. I looked over to May for help she was at the front of the plane head turned towards the back to look at me. She nodded encouragingly. I took a deep breath. "I know my target and he along with many other people think I'm dead." I said slowly.

"That's understandable." Dawn said. Four heads turned to her all facial expressions showing shock. "What." Dawn said. "White obviously had a reason to fake her death maybe it was for her loved ones safety before... You know she became an orphan." Dawn said in understanding. Leaf and misty nodding along with dawns theory. May and I sighed in relief normally those three were really quick to judge maybe they had to do that on a few missions.

"Girls we are about to land." The pilot told us breaking the silent atmosphere that had followed dawns theory. The plane landed and we grabbed our bags and made our way to the exit, walking down the stairs and onto the huge field that the school had permitted the jet to land as we got off our five targets we waiting blank looks on their faces. As we got off their faces turned into what they probably thought to be charming smiles.

"Hello new students that will be thrashed by us in your test later." Mays target Drew said whilst smirking. Mats cheeks immediately went red we all new she her powers or her pokemon were doubted.

"And what to you mean by that!" she practically exploded.

"You heard him your all probably weak and pathetic trainers with ridiculous powers." Paul dawns target grunted.

"Well your going to be proven wrong plumb-head." Dawn screeched.

"Drew, Paul can we battle already." Another voice belonging to Ash Misty's target whined.

"Quiet ashy-boy we have to introduce ourselves to these beautiful ladies first." Gary the playboy that Leaf was to protect said sending a wink her way. She snorted and turned away.

"I'll start shall I." A voice I knew all to well said softly. He hadn't seen me yet as I was behind leafs tall figure. My breath caught in my throat he's only gotten more handsome...no bad white very bad White you can't think that anymore. "I'm N and my powers is thunder and I can talk to pokemon."

"I'm Gary my power is lightning and I can steal your heart beautiful." Gar said Trying in vain to flirt with leaf.

"Names Paul I can control rocks and I'm the best at training pokemon in this school." Paul said gruffly.

"Hi I'm Ash and this is Pikachu and my power is air and I'm also the best battler around here." Ash said brightly gesturing to the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"I'm Drew and I can control earth and plants and I'm the top coordinator here." He said flicking his hair. "Now what would your names be." He asked bored all of a sudden. Leaf started.

"I'm leaf and my power is plants." Leaf said briskly.

"I'm misty and I can control water." Misty said stiffly. "And I'm not afraid to use my mallet if people annoy me." Misty added taking her trusty mallet out. The boys gulped and probably made a mental note not to make her angry.

"I'm dawn and my power is shadow manipulation." Dawn chirped.

"I'm May and I can bend fire." May said in monotone. Drew scoffed.

"As if" he muttered. May formed a fireball in her hand. Drew backed away. I snickered all the boys attention snapping on to me. I opened my mouth to speak but N beat me to it now that I had stepped out from behind leaf.

"White is that you." N asked uncertainly. I nodded tears building up in my eyes, next thing I know he's embraced me in a tight but comforting hug my head on his chest, tears now soaking his shirt.

"I searched for you during breaks trying to locate Zekrom and ask him if you were truly dead ." He murmured softly.

"I had to disappear it was too much of a risk for my mom my friends and you." I murmed so only he could hear me. There was a cough.

"So..uh you know her N." Ash asked stupidly. Thwack! "Ow" he complained rubbing his head."

"Idiot that was obvious." Misty yelled. N and I broke the embrace and I looked up to the spaced out look May got if she remembered something. Leaf was waving a hand in front her face and was shaking her to snap her out of it.

"Oh sorry guys I must have spaced out for a sec." She apologised a sheepish look on her face.

"Geez your an airhead June." Drew said snidely. May growled.

"Let's just take them to the arena so we can battle them" ash demanded.

"Sure where is it" misty asked.

"that big stadium in the distance." Gary said nonchalantly.

"I hope you brought flying types." Paul muttered. I smirked.

"Who needs flying types when you've got a wielded of physic powers standing right here." I stated. "It's time to teleport" I announced happily as I transported us to the centre of the arena. We were greeted by thousands of fangirls bombarding the guys.

"Mr drew your back." A red-head said happily.

"So Paul how pathetic are the new students." A pink haired girl commented.

"Gary you're back." A purple- haired girl giggled to which Gary winked.

"Ash I have a cheeseburger for you" another purple haired girl squealed. At the mention of food ash immediately rushed to the girl and devoured said burger.

"N it's good to see you again." A girl with dark red hair said and I immediately recognised here as one of the ex team plasma Melissa. The five girls finally noticing asked looked at us and curtly introduced themselves.

"Brianna." The red head said

"Ursula." The pink one grumbled

"Berungdy." The purple haired one that was all over Gary squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"Anabel" the other purple haired girl briskly spoke.

"Melissa." Melissa introduced herself. Having finally freed themselves from the fangirls the guys explained how the test would work.

"So to work out what type of battles you will participate in you will pick one of four cards. 10 of diamonds means single pokemon battle. Jack of clubs means pokemon and trainer battle. Queen of hearts means double battle between pokemon and a battle between trainers and king of spades means two of you and one of your pokemon each will go against all of us and one our pokemon." Gary explained gesturing to each card before Paul shuffled them and fanned them out in his hands. We noticed a fifth card.

"What's that one?" Dawn asked pointing to fifth card.

"Oh that's a joker and that means it's just trainer vs trainer no pokemon." Drew said fleetingly.

"So who's going first." N asked politely. Misty stepped up.

"I will." Her voice rang confidently through the arena.

**Soon here's chapter two anyways hope you like it I'm going away for a week on Saturday so I'll do the third chapter during the week then three days later my school starts up again so I should have a more regular writing schedule and be able plan out when to write.**

**Space girl out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's time for the battles and don't worry I won't bore you for long the chapter is coming up right!  
Chapter 3: Battles and accusations.**

Misty's P.O.V

I strode confidently up to Paul who had the five cards fanned out in his hands. I grabbed the one on the far side.

"So which card is it?" Gary asked impatiently.

"Joker." My voice rang loud and clear around the arena. "And I'm battling Ash." I said confidently. Ash just nodded enthusiastically as we took our places on the sparring mats. We bowed to each other and waited for the referee to start the match.

"Begin." A tall tanned guy said loudly. Ash charged straight away trying to knock me off balance with a gust of wind but I kept my feet firmly on the ground and waited for ash to get about a two metres in front of me when I leapt and roundhouse kicked him in the face, stunning him for a few seconds which was all I need to conjure up a wave of water and sent it crashing down to ash who was just getting out of his daze. Ash tried to blow the wave back towards me he succeeded for the most part but was still swamped by water. Turning my concentration onto the water hurtling towards with a simply spinning motion with my hand proceeded to turn it into a cyclone. Ash tried raising himself up with a gust of air away from the cyclone but he got sucked in. After about 2 seconds I dissipated the cyclone leaving Ash drenched and defeated. I expected Ash to walk away but instead he met me in the middle to shake hands and told me heartily.

"Great match, best I've had since yesterday." I frowned at his idiocy but my mallet wasn't on hand so I let it be for this one time.

"Misty will be in the rank Rayquaza Green!" Brock the referee announced. The boys fangirls booed whilst the rest of the school cheered

"Okay who's next?" Paul said gruffly. Leaf stepped up

"I am." Her voice betraying no emotion as she spoke. Leaf proudly walked over to Paul and picked up a card. "Queen of hearts." Her voice rang loud and clear.

"Your opponent." Gary asked.

"You" came leafs reply. They walked to the field.

"Trainers release your pokemon." Brock told them.

"Leafeon, Tropius! Time to battle." Leaf called her two signature pokemon. They cried their names determinedly.

"Umbreon, Nidoqueen! Go!" Gary yelled.

"Begin." Brock told them.

"You get the first move beautiful." Gary said flirtiously

"It's your funeral." Leaf replied. "Leafeon leafblade! Tropius aircutter" leaf instructed her pokemon. As leaf did this she wrapped one single vine around Gary and created and earthquake to make a huge crack open up where Gary was standing the single vine being the only thing keeping him from falling.

"Umbreon dark pulse at Tropius and Nidoqueen poisintail on Leafeon." I watched as Gary's pokemon attacked but they were hurt as Gary failed to tell them to dodge leafs pokemons moves.

"Dodge" leaf commanded both of her pokemon were able too doge whilst this was going on I saw dark clouds forming in the sky. Leaf noticed the oncoming lightning and did a backflip to avoid being struck by lighting. Before Gary could strike again leaf did a bigger version of leaf tornado combined with vine whip to stop Gary from moving. Whilst Gary was stuck in the tornado leaf ordered tropius and leafeon to do battle combination number 1. I cringed that was one of leafs finishing moves. As Gary struggled to get free tropius used razor leaf whilst leafeon used areial ace the areial ace hit first stunning both pokemon leaving them vulnerable to the razor leaf.

"Dodge it!" Gary cried out after he finally broke free but it was too late.

"Nidoqueen and Umbreon are unable to battle and because of the rules of pokemon and trainer vs pokemon trainer leaf is the winner and shall be in the rank Rayquaza green." Brock announced. The fangirls booed whilst we and the rest of the school guys especially cheered loudly. Leaf walked up to Gary and stuck her hand out he shook it with vigour and whispered something in leafs ear to which she merely rolled her eyes.

"Righto who's next." Ash asked eagerly. (In case your wondering I say Righto a lot.) Dawn stepped up. "I am" mirroring leafs and mine confident tone. Dawn walked up to Paul and curtly plucked a card out of his hand.

"10 of diamonds." She announced.

"Your opponent." Drew asked.

"Paul."

"..." Silence, most of the school looked worried and dawn looked puzzled at the silence that was until Ursula's voice said snottily.

"Oh please you won't last five seconds against Paul." I heard a growl and saw May opening her mouth to speak to the now to the not so confident figure of dawn.

"Dawn!" May cried out. She looked up at May I caught on quickly about what she was going to say next and I saw white catching on too. "No need to worry!" We chorused. She smiled up at us whilst we all burst out laughing because of the inside joke.

"Fine then." Paul grumbled. The two polar opposites took to the battle field.

"Trainers present your pokemon." Brock told them.

"Frosslass standby for battle." Paul called out.

"Cyndaquill spotlight!" Dawn cried.

"Begin." Brock yelled.

"Frosslass, ice beam." Paul commanded.

"Dodge it and them counter with fire spin. " dawn said calmly. Frosslass and cyndaquill did as asked but cyndaquill managed to make hit frosslass with fire spin.

"..." Paul showed no reaction. "Ice shard then mist." Paul ordered. Frosslass did as told and cyndaquill got hit before dawn to could do anything. As mist shrouded the field dawn thought about how to find frosslass. Her face lit up after about 30 seconds.

"Cyndaquill ember whilst spinning." Dawn said cyndaquill obeyed and frosslass was hit severely. Frosslass was now on the floor trying to get up.

"Frosslass get up!" Paul demanded. As frosslass struggled I saw dawn whisper so etching into cyndaquills ear. It nodded and began to do flame wheel which the turned into flare blitzs. A big cloud of smoke was created and when it cleared a panting cyndaquill stood next to a fainted frosslass. I saw Paul's face with shock written all over it before it went blank. "Return" he said bluntly.

"And dawn is the victor." Brock spluttered amazed. Dawn went to shake hands with Paul but he just walked of the pitch. Dawn walked over to us an annoyed look on her face until the stunned crowd erupted into massive cheers. We all ran and gave her a group hug.

"Next." N asked politely. White and may both stepped up.

"We're doing the 10vs4 match." They stated. The guys looked at them in disbelief and Gary and Drew had wicked looks on their faces, ash looked excited, Paul looked passive and N just looked like he was in it to have fun.

"If you insist" drew smirked.

All 7 walked to the battle field.

"Trainers show you pokemon."

"Blastoise let's go!"

"Piakchu I choose you!"

"Drapion standby for battle!"

"Flygon let's go!"

"Friend reshiram help me!" I gasped in shock and looked at May and white they didn't look the least bit fazed but those two never were fazed by anything.  
"Blaziken take the stage."

"Samourott time to battle!"

"Battle begin." Brock said.

**And that's all folks. *looney tune ending theme starts in the background* I'm evil I know but ah well it keeps you guys on edge and that's my job oh btw I'm back at school so unless I'm sick updates will vary between 2-3 weeks. Anyway review review review.**


End file.
